


The Angel's Jumper

by witchy_teacup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And so do I lol, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has angelic strength, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), But it's really brief, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley really likes it when Aziraphale uses his angelic strength during sex, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Making a new Effort, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Other, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scandalizing Crowley's Plants, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, brief appearance of random NPC, then we get back to our ineffable idiots, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: About three months after taking their relationship to the next level, Aziraphale walks in on Crowley wearing one of his jumpers. The angel finds his demon incredibly sexy in it. Much smuttiness ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 335
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	The Angel's Jumper

Aziraphale hummed to himself as he flipped the sign on the bookshop’s door to read “Closed”. He turned off all but a handful of lamps with a flick of his wrist as he turned to the coat rack to retrieve his coat. He switched out of his shop coat and picked up the battered leather case he’d packed with a few essentials for the evening.

Stepping out into the misty London evening, he locked the shop the human way, before joining the stream of humanity on the sidewalk to make his way to Mayfair. As he walked, Aziraphale continued humming a string of forgotten hymns.

A handful of hymns later, he paused by the Bentley to give her roof a fond pat.

“Oi! I wouldn’t touch that car if I were you, pal,” a man said as he exited Crowley’s building. “Bloke who owns it is scarily possessive of it.”

Aziraphale looked at him in surprise. He was fairly certain that he had never seen this man before, but he couldn’t be sure. He gave him a beatific smile and said, “Oh don’t worry about me, my dear. The owner is my life partner.”

With the matter settled in his view, Aziraphale gave the man a cheery little wave and strolled into the building. Out on the sidewalk, the man stared after him in shock. That kindly librarian type couldn’t possibly be in a relationship with the severe ginger in the penthouse. Could he?

==

Aziraphale let himself in with the key Crowley had given him ages before they had confessed their feelings for each other. “Crowley? Darling are you in?” he called as he shrugged out of his coat and leaving it hanging on the coat rack Crowley had placed there for his use. He stepped out of his shoes and slipped on the plush tartan printed ones sitting next to the coat rack. 

He glanced in the office as he headed to the bedroom to drop off his satchel. “Crowley, dear?”

When he got no response, he set his bag down on the bedside table and surveyed the room. Taking in the rumpled blanket, the television currently playing an episode of Crowley’s favorite show (something that involved four women and a lot of cheesecakes to Aziraphale’s understanding), and the cooling mug of tea on the other bedside table, Aziraphale decided that Crowley must be in the kitchen or the plant room.

Aziraphale decided to check the plant room first, so he headed back down the hall and paused in the doorway. He’d found Crowley, but he was frozen in place at the sight of him.

Crowley was wearing one of Aziraphale’s jumpers. It’s creamy color stood out in stark contrast to his fuzzy black and green pajama bottoms. Crowley was wearing headphones and dancing through the room, spritzing here and there, sometimes pausing to mutter a threat when he saw it necessary.

Aziraphale watched, dumbstruck, one hand over his heart, as Crowley danced among the greenery, unaware of his audience. 

After he was satisfied with the plants’ states, Crowley turned to leave saying, “And if any of you even think of developing spots, it’s the disposal for you all. I’ll start from scratch—” He cut himself off as he saw the dewy-eyed angel in the doorway. “A-Angel? Is it seven already?” he asked, yanking his headphones out as he tripped to a sudden stop.

“You’re wearing my jumper,” Aziraphale murmured, tone awestruck.

Crowley blushed crimson. “Ah, I ah...” he floundered, serpentine eyes flitting from place to place without their usual dark glasses to hide behind. “I got cold...and I missed you,” he confessed, fidgeting with the spray bottle in his hands.

Aziraphale smiled and held out a hand to the embarrassed demon. “Dearest,” he breathed, “come here.”

Drawn, as he always was, by the angel’s gentle order, Crowley shuffled across the room and placed one hand in the angel’s outstretched hand. He squeaked as Aziraphale pulled him flush against him as soon as his plump fingers curled around his. Then he hummed happily into Aziraphale’s mouth as the angel fused their lips in a deep hungry kiss. 

Crowley melted into Aziraphale’s embrace as the angel’s tongue expertly licked into his mouth, dancing with his as he eagerly tried to keep up. 

Aziraphale’s hands went to Crowley’s waist as he walked them slowly across the room between the plants until Crowley’s back was pressed back to the wall. He finally broke the kiss and rasped, “You look so sexy in my jumper, my love.” 

Crowley bit his lip against a moan as Aziraphale’s hands slipped beneath the waistband of his pajamas pants squeezing his ass briefly before shoving his pants down to pool at his feet. Aziraphale slipped his hand between Crowley’s legs and moaned low in his throat as he found Crowley’s chosen Effort.

“Oh my dearest demon,” he groaned against Crowley’s throat, pausing to nip at the sensitive skin below his ear, “you’ve made such a lovely vulva for me.”

Crowley arched against Aziraphale’s hand, digging his fingers into his shoulders, trying to ground himself. “I, ah, I had hoped,” he gasped as Aziraphale’s plump fingers slipped between his folds, “that we might end up doing something like this tonight.” He broke off on a broken moan as Aziraphale’s deftly found his clit.

Aziraphale chuckled and whispered into Crowley’s ear, “So that’s why you put on my jumper? You spent all day thinking about me fucking you, so you put it on to smell me on you all day?”

Crowley moaned, grip tightening on the angel’s shoulders as Aziraphale ground his hips against his, making it clear as day what he thought about that.

Aziraphale nipped Crowley’s earlobe then sucked on it to soothe it. He murmured, “Tell me, Crowley, is that what you meant when you said you missed me?”

Crowley bit his lip as Aziraphale’s lips, teeth, and tongue worried at the sensitive skin below his ear. “M-maybe,” he finally admitted, voice higher than normal. 

Aziraphale smirked against the darkening love bite and slipped a finger into Crowley’s slit. The demon groaned and let his head fall back to thunk gently against the wall, his hips rolling down to meet the angelic digit. “So ready for me already, dearest?” Aziraphale murmured with an approving groan.

In response, Crowley hooked one leg fluidly around Aziraphale’s hip, opening himself further.

Aziraphale recaptured Crowley’s mouth and slipped in the second finger, scissoring and curling the two digits. He swallowed Crowley’s gasps and moans as he plundered his mouth, hungrily. His thumb circled Crowley’s clit as his other fingers worked, eliciting more breathless gasps and moans.

Aziraphale proceeded as slowly as he could, gently preparing Crowley’s new Effort for his aching cock, until he couldn’t take it any more. He withdrew his fingers and opened his trousers, freeing his Effort finally. Crowley slumped against the wall as Aziraphale pulled back just enough to cover himself with Crowley’s slick. 

In the next heartbeat, Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s ass and lifted him effortlessly. He swiftly lowered Crowley’s onto his cock, making them both moan as he seated himself fully inside. Crowley had a brief moment to revel in the angelic strength that held him suspended against the wall, vibrant fronds of his plants nearly cocooning them entirely, and to wrap both his legs around the angel, before Aziraphale pulled nearly out to snap his hips back, filling him again. 

Aziraphale kept Crowley suspended as he set a punishing pace. He knew neither one of them would last very long at this rate, but it still surprised him when Crowley cried out, tightening around his cock less than a minute after they had joined. He bit his lip as he watched the pleasure washing over his lover to hold himself back from following too quickly. 

Crowley’s hand found a handful of white-blond curls and a handful of pale blue button-up as he cried out, “Don’t stop, don’t, don’t stop, Angel—please! More! I need you!”

Aziraphale groaned at the demon’s gasped words, and kept thrusting as Crowley’s orgasm rolled through him. As soon as it ended, Crowley cried out again as another orgasm began. “Angel, Angel, Angel,” Crowley kept repeating the pet name like a mantra as his body shuddered and clenched, nerves sparking like fireworks.

Aziraphale felt his control fraying as Crowley came apart for him. He thrust once, twice, and once more, then his end us upon them. He thrust deeply and held on for dear life as he emptied himself inside his demon. Crowley’s grip tightened as he felt Aziraphale coming inside this Effort for the first time. Aziraphale pressed his face against Crowley’s neck as their bodies shook together. 

Neither of them could say for sure how long they stayed like that, pressed against the wall, joined, breathing raggedly through the aftershocks of pleasure that danced up and down their corporations. Eventually, Aziraphale pulled back enough to slip out and gently lower the demon’s feet to the ground. He gently kept the demon pinned upright against the wall while he caught his breath.

Crowley finally caught his breath enough to speak. “I’m not sure my legs are up to the task, Angel.”

Aziraphale laughed and scooped him up into his arms, bridal style. As he turned to carry him back to the bedroom, he stopped in surprise. “Goodness,” he commented, “I think we may have upset your plants, my dear.”

Crowley took in the sight of around ninety percent of his plants trembling as he nestled into the Angel’s arms. “Serves them right,” he started to say, but then he saw the zebra plant near the door sporting a huge tiered yellow flower that it hadn’t had when he’d come in to mist the plants. “Seems we didn’t terrify all of them,” he amended with a raised eyebrow.

Aziraphale laughed and said, “I guess we might have overdone it on the, ah, amorousness.”

Crowley fixed the proudly erect zebra plant with a judgmental gaze as Aziraphale carried him passed it, saying sharply, “Pervert.” He cackled as the yellow flower trembled slightly as they entered the hallway.

Aziraphale laid Crowley gently on the bed and pulled a warm damp washcloth from thin air, gently cleaning him up. Crowley sank back into the pillows, gesturing the TV off with a lazy flick of his wrist. He smiled at the angel, stretching like a cat as he tended to him, utterly relaxed. 

“If I had known that wearing your jumper would have elicited such an, uh, intense reaction, Angel, I would have been wearing it for the last three months straight,” Crowley said languidly. 

Aziraphale blushed slightly and said, “My dear boy, you would have discorporated us both a dozen times over.”

“If I got to be fucked like that every time, it would have been worth dealing with those idiots Downstairs,” Crowley said with a grin.

Aziraphale tutted and pulled the blankets up over Crowley’s lap before standing and starting to undress. Crowley watched with a lewd grin that Aziraphale tried his level best to ignore. “You know, Angel,” Crowley said almost conversationally, “I’ve seen you wear a lot of things across the centuries, but I think you look the best in nothing at all.” He made a show of examining his nails, before arching a look at the blushing angel. “With all those plush curves on display, just begging for me to touch and taste.”

Aziraphale hesitated at the wardrobe, before deciding to forgo his soft tartan pajamas. He pulled on a fluffy tartan robe instead, loosely tying the belt around his soft middle.

“Maybe later, love,” he said as he climbed in on his side of the bed, pulling a book out of his satchel. He settled back into the mound of pillows that Crowley had miracled for his bed after he’d seen (and been fucked into) the veritable mountain of pillows Aziraphale had for his own bed in the tiny flat above the bookshop. Opening the book to his bookmark, Aziraphale held out the arm closest to Crowley.

Crowley promptly slithered into the offered embrace, burying his face into Aziraphale’s chest as the angel’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. “G’night, Angel,” he mumbled into the fabric of the angel’s robe.

“Rest well, my love,” Aziraphale said, absently rubbing circles on Crowley’s arm as they settled into their bedtime routine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Yet another smutty fic about these Ineffable Idiots from me!
> 
> I don't know why everything I write about these two lately turns smutty, but what can I do?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
